When musicians, dancers, actors, and other entertainers, presenters at political rallies and other events, or any other event or venues need a covered stage where one is not already present, such as in amphitheaters, assemble of a stage is required. For example, such stages can be built from scratch from various materials such as wood, metal, composites and the like, and decorated as desired. There exist a wide variety prefabricated stages such as made of metal with folding metal legs. Likewise, there are portable stages that are mounted on a chassis with permanently mounted wheels with additional deployable floor panels, and a deployable canopy, which is towable by a vehicle, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,769. However, the portable stage of U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,769 is limited in that the chassis and wheels remain permanently attached to the stage which raises the cost of the unit, includes just a flat canopy, and has not capacity for linking up more than one unit.
There accordingly remains a need for a mobile arched telescopic deployable stage system.